Beyond's Project : Before Insanity
by Kamatari-chan
Summary: Quand l'admiration se transforme en obsession, puis en rivalité, une guerre pour posséder le plus grand détective du monde... Que fera ce dernier? Jusqu'où ira cette bataille pour le pouvoir? BXL / AXL
1. Prologue

Alors... Fanfic inspirée des images de Juon Yu, si vous voulez la version illustrée, elle se trouve sur mon site In Our Mind dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil. :)

Il faut savoir que ce sont en fait deux fanfics: Birth's Project : After Dead (le présent) et Beyond's Project : Before Insanity (le passé). Donc il faut lire les deux pour comprendre, sachant que les lire en même temps ne pose aucun problème, bien au contraire.

Cette fic sera composée de courts chapitres, que je pense uploader quotidiennement, ou en tout cas très souvent (on y croit !).

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Death Note et Another Note, ainsi que les images qui m'ont inspirées ne m'appartiennent en aucun, ils appartiennent chacun à leur auteur respectif.

Voila, je pense que c'est tout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Beyond's Project : Before Insanity**

**J -241**

« Bande de garnements… Vous n'avez pas honte ? Espionner ainsi les gens ! »

Les deux garçons, assis côte à côte sur des tabourets, fixaient le sol pendant que Watari les sermonnait. Ils avaient été surpris en train de regarder par le bâillement de la porte de la chambre de L, ce dernier était en train de se préparer à aller prendre une douche.

« Non mais sincèrement… Des enfants modèles comme vous, qui jouent les voyeurs… Vous vous rendez compte ? Et si Roger vous avez surpris à ma place, hein ? Vous seriez sévèrement punis ! »

Silence. Que pouvaient-ils bien dire pour leur défense ?

« Allez, disparaissez ! Et que je ne vous retrouve plus à faire de telles bêtises ! »

…

« T'es un abruti ! – Un coup sur la tête couverte de cheveux noirs et une plainte venu de cette dernière. – Si t'avais pas parlé aussi fort, personne ne nous auraient remarqués, c'est de ta faute ! »

Les deux garçons s'étaient isolés sur le toit du bâtiment, comme à leur habitude. Il y avait une belle vu de là-haut et les gamins étaient interdits d'y venir, car non sécurisé. Pourtant, les deux camarades arrivaient toujours à se faufiler discrètement le long des escaliers pour atteindre cet espace de liberté dans cette prison pour enfants.

« Bah… Au moins on s'est bien rincé l'œil… »

Cette dernière phrase de Beyon eu pour effet d'installer une gêne chez les deux garçons, les scènes de L en train de se déshabiller revenant hanter leurs esprits en face d'adolescence.

« Hum… »

« C'est un ange… »

Nouveau coup de la part de A.

« Idiot ! Arrêtes de dire de telles sottises ! »

« C'est pas des sottises ! – B se leva, près à riposter. – Je le vois comme je veux et pour moi c'est un ange ! »

Suite à ces paroles, les deux garçons se bâtèrent, comme à leur habitude. Un jour comme les autres donc.


	2. Chapitre un

**Beyond's Project : Before Insanity**

**J -241**

« Bande de garnements… Vous n'avez pas honte ? Espionner ainsi les gens ! »

Les deux garçons, assis côte à côte sur des tabourets, fixaient le sol pendant que Watari les sermonnait. Ils avaient été surpris en train de regarder par le bâillement de la porte de la chambre de L, ce dernier était en train de se préparer à aller prendre une douche.

« Non mais sincèrement… Des enfants modèles comme vous, qui jouent les voyeurs… Vous vous rendez compte ? Et si Roger vous avez surpris à ma place, hein ? Vous seriez sévèrement punis ! »

Silence. Que pouvaient-ils bien dire pour leur défense ?

« Allez, disparaissez ! Et que je ne vous retrouve plus à faire de telles bêtises ! »

…

« T'es un abruti ! – Un coup sur la tête couverte de cheveux noirs et une plainte venu de cette dernière. – Si t'avais pas parlé aussi fort, personne ne nous auraient remarqués, c'est de ta faute ! »

Les deux garçons s'étaient isolés sur le toit du bâtiment, comme à leur habitude. Il y avait une belle vu de là-haut et les gamins étaient interdits d'y venir, car non sécurisé. Pourtant, les deux camarades arrivaient toujours à se faufiler discrètement le long des escaliers pour atteindre cet espace de liberté dans cette prison pour enfants.

« Bah… Au moins on s'est bien rincé l'œil… »

Cette dernière phrase de Beyon eu pour effet d'installer une gêne chez les deux garçons, les scènes de L en train de se déshabiller revenant hanter leurs esprits en face d'adolescence.

« Hum… »

« C'est un ange… »

Nouveau coup de la part de A.

« Idiot ! Arrêtes de dire de telles sottises ! »

« C'est pas des sottises ! – B se leva, près à riposter. – Je le vois comme je veux et pour moi c'est un ange ! »

Suite à ces paroles, les deux garçons se bâtèrent, comme à leur habitude. Un jour comme les autres donc.


	3. Chapitre deux

Tout comme l'autre, cette fic est rated M pour une bonne raison. Elle contiendra des scènes pas très innocentes très bientôt. ^^

**Beyond's Project : Before Insanity**

**J -227**

« Vous n'avez pas honte ? Bande de garnements ! »

Un soupir de la part de A et un regard meurtrier tourné vers B. Ce dernier garda un air blasé, avec quelques années de moins, il aurait volontiers tiré la langue à son camarade.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous a prit ? Aller déranger L alors qu'il dormait profondément ! »

« Bah il dort rarement, on s'est dit que ça pouvait être heu… intéressant de… voir ça »

La tentative de Beyond pour s'expliquer échoua totalement, et eu pour effet d'accentuer le regard de haine venant de A.

« Tu te fiches de moi, Beyond ? Vous n'avez pas fait que l'observer. Vous avez… Enfin, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend à tout les deux ? Vous savez, L est un être humain, il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à le… le toucher ! »

Grosse gêne largement visible sur les deux visages des ados.

« Vous avez de la chance que ce ne soit pas Roger qui vous a surpris… Allez, disparaissez ! »

…

« Abruti ! »

Le poing de A atterri sur le visage de Beyond, ce dernier riposta en attrapant les cheveux blonds de son camarade et s'en suivit une nouvelle bagarre sur le toit de l'établissement.

Après quelques instants, les deux jeunes hommes s'étalèrent par terre, reprenant leurs souffles.

« Franchement, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, B ? On était censés juste le regarder, pas le tripoter ! »

« J'ai pas pu m'empêcher… Tu l'as vu ? Sa peau si blanche, si douce… Y fallait que je le touche. »

« Et les baisers dans son coup, t'as pas pu t'empêcher non plus ? »

« Avoues que tu es juste jaloux. »

« Connard ! »

La baston reprit de plus belle, mais dura moins longtemps cette fois-ci. Nouvelle étalement sur le sol, nouvelle reprise de souffle.

« C'est un ange… »

« Hein ? »

« L. C'est un ange. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Abruti ! »

S'ils n'étaient pas épuisés, un nouveau combat aurait eu lieu. Mais le silence le remplaça.

« C'est bizarre, il s'est même pas réveillé. »

« Hein ? »

« Lorsque que j'ai embrassé son cou… Il s'est pas réveillé. »

« Bah t'es pas doué, c'est pour ça. »

« Je pense plutôt qu'il a apprécié. »

« Abruti… »


	4. Chapitre trois

**Beyond's Project : Before Insanity**

**J -198**

« Bande de morveux ! Vous n'avez pas honte de vous ? »

« Mais Quilish… »

« Silence Andread ! Vous passez votre temps à faire des bêtises et maintenant vous sécher les cours ! Je vous rappel que vous êtes censés donner l'exemple, en temps qu'élèves modèles. Si Roger savait ça, vous… »

« … 'seriez punis', on sait. »

« Ne soyez pas insolant, Beyond ! »

Le bruit de la porte se fit entendre, et une silhouette bien connue apparue. Le dos courbé, le jeune homme de 19 ans ferma la porte après être entré. L, le plus grand détective du monde.

Dans le cœur des deux gamins, une certaine joie mais aussi une appréhension fit son apparition. Et cela était nettement lisible sur leurs visages.

Lawliet fit quelques pas pour se retrouver en face des deux jeunes garçons. Il commença par les observer chacun leur tour avec son air désintéressé habituel, puis un sourire apparu sur son visage, ce qui eu pour effet de baisser la tension présente dans la pièce.

« Vous êtes de bons élèves, vous n'avez pas besoin de suivre tous les cours pour garder vos places de meilleurs. Mais évitez-le, pour donner l'exemple. »

De simples venant du détective, et A et B retrouvèrent leur bonne humeur, acquiescèrent de la tête et partirent sous autorisation, laissant L seul avec le vieil homme.

« L… Tu devrais être un peu plus sévère avec eux. Ils ne font que des bêtises depuis quelques temps. »

« Des bêtises ? Je n'en ai pas entendu parler. »

Watari ne pu cacher un air gêné au regard interrogateur du détective. Évidemment qu'il n'était pas au courant, comment lui avouer que ses deux meilleurs successeurs s'amusaient à l'espionner dans ses moments les plus intimes ?

« Heu rien de bien grave, ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« Watari, ils sont jeunes et travaillent très bien. Il est normal qu'ils désobéissent de temps en temps. »

« Oui, mais… Heu… »

« Si ils refont des bêtises, prévenez-moi. »

« Bien, L. »

…

Des éclats de rire sur le toit. Personne ne pouvait les entendre donc les garçons s'en foutaient éperdument.

« Putain ! Tu l'as vu ? Il a suffit d'un sourire et de quelques mots pour nous sortir de là ! »

« Un sourire angélique… »

« Ouais, abruti ! Ahahah ! »

S'allongeant sur le dos, A et B observaient le ciel, repensant à cette magnifique apparition. Chaque secondes passées en la présence de L étaient, pour eux, simplement magique. Et y repenser, laissant le silence prendre place, était merveilleux.

« Je l'aime… »

Andread se redressa soudainement, fixant B. Son regard était étrange, un mélange entre de la surprise et de la haine. Indescriptiblement terrifiant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, abruti ? »

L'agressivité dans le voix de A sorti Beyond de sa rêverie.

« Hum ? Oh rien. »

« Si ! Tu as dis 'Je l'aime' ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu aimes qui ? »

« Du calme idiot, je parle de L, évidemment. »

« Tu veux dire quoi par 'Je l'aime' ? Tu es amoureux de lui ? »

« T'es vraiment con. Peut-être bien que je suis amoureux et alors ? »

« Et alors t'as pas le droit ! – A sauta sur ses pieds, prêt à bondir sur B, ce dernier s'étant redressé sur ses coudes. – L est à moi. À MOI ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je l'ai connu avant toi ! »

« … Arrêtes un peu ta crise, And, je serais le premier si j'étais arrivé avant toi. En plus, L me préfère. »

« Oh vraiment ? »

« Oui, ça se voit. »

De la rage, une atmosphère lourde, les deux garçons se seraient volontiers entre-tués s'ils ne devaient pas être des élèves modèles, les meilleurs successeurs de L.

« Je suis le préféré de L, et je vais te le prouver. Il est à moi. »

« Il n'est à personne, c'est un ange. »

« Ta gueule ! »

Andread s'en alla sur un air de défi. Le défi qui changea tout. Leurs vies, leurs futurs. Celui de L et de l'orphelinat également.


End file.
